


You are my sunshine

by Souyoosk



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sad drabble thing I decided to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 

Two figures sat in the middle of a beach, rain pouring down upon them both. Rain drops and tears mingled as Haruka cradled his childhood friend in his arms, his usually bright green eyes half lidded and unfocused. A soft and tired smile graced those lips as he sung softly to Haru.

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

 

“Makoto, no… please don’t go. Makoto…” Haru sobbed, his hands gripping Makoto’s wide shoulders as hard as he could. But no matter how tight his grip was, there was no keeping his friend from leaving him.

 

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

 

Makoto smiled one last time, tears beginning to leak from his eyes as well as he used the rest of his strength to pull Haru closer to him and kiss the top of his head as he hugged his love one last time. He couldn’t sing the last line of the song and everything was beginning to fade so fast. So Haru finished it, his voice broken by sobs as he watched his best friend die in his arms.

 

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
